Masquerade Holloween PartyClato
by koyamon-lover
Summary: My thrid Omegle with a stranger I hope you enjoy! Clove goes to a Holloween Maquerade party and meets a masked boy with blue eyes...who happens to know her. Clato one-shot! Lemon.


Masquerade Party || Clato

Stranger: *It's Halloween in District 2 and Clove is at a masquerade party to celebrate. She loved the fact that you couldn't recognise anyone and they couldn't recognise you. She was having an amazing time, until she was pulled away from her friends. She didn't know who it was, only the eyes behind his mask were a crystal blue* Hey! What are you doing!

You: Oh you know just enjoying the party Clovely.

Stranger: *her mouth obviously drops open* How do you know me?

You: I have my ways of knowing *wiggles eyebrows.*

Stranger: *she bit her bottom lip slightly, loving his mysteriousness* So… what did you want me for?

You: *hears a song come up* oh you know the obvious...*bows down* want to dance?

Stranger: *she smiles* Sure *she wraps her arms around his neck*

You: *twirls her around and dips her placing his lip just millimeters away and smirks* you have beautiful eyes…*brings her up and continue dancing.*

Stranger: *she gasps slightly, her blush hidden by her mask* Why thank you, Mr. Mystery *she giggles slightly.*

You: *chuckles and twirls her again and as the song come to an end leans his forehead to hers.*

Stranger: *her eyes flash from his eyes to his lips.* You er… have nice eyes too.

You: I've been told… *brings his hands to her wrist and tugs her off the dance floor.

Stranger: Well, they were right *she smiles and follows him.*

You: So beautiful…and a flirt you are *winks at her.*

Stranger: *she laughs softly* Well… what can I say *she winks back.*

You: *Leads her outside to a garden and the moon is out* so Clove how about you tell me more about yourself.

Stranger: *she smiles* Like what? *she glances at the him* Things like how I always wear odd socks and hate peanut butter?

You: *chuckles* well the sock part weird defiantly, and the peanut butter is only good when an animal is eating it *looks at her.*

Stranger: Animals? Oh, like a trap? And hey! Nothing wrong with odd socks! At least they're clean *she smiles.*

You: Are you saying that my socks could be dirty you don't even know me! *laughs and grabs her waist.*

Stranger: *she giggles* Hey! I don't know! I'd have to get them off you

You: *smirks* you'd probably want to do that won't you and you know what happens when people do that right? *an idea coming to my head.*

Stranger: *she bites her bottom lip, seeing what he's getting at* Oh… I do believe I don't… Please enlighten me *she winks playfully.*

You: Well…THIS! *grabs you waist and starts tickling you, keeping lock in my arms*

Stranger: *she squeals* No… NO! PLEASE! *she laughs eratically.*

You: *we fall to the ground and is on you tickling you* what's the magic word…

Stranger: PLEASE! *she squirms under his touch* PLEASE!

You: Nope *we being to roll around* your so close!

Stranger: PRETTY PLEASE! *she laughs and squeals more.*

You: l*aughs and stops but still on you* couldn't handle it or what Clovely?

Stranger: *she breathes deep, her chest rising and falling rapidly* You're horrible!

You: *smiles seductively at you* am I…

Stranger: *she giggles, biting her bottom lip slightly* Maybe…

You: *looks at you under the moonlight that's making you pale skin glow* your are really beautiful Clove even though you have a mask on you still are.

Stranger: I wish I could say the same for you… *she slowly reaches up to take his mask off*

You: *leans in and kisses you first before my mask comes off but pulls yours off to.*

Stranger: *she kisses him deep as he takes his mask off, not noticing who he is*

You: *kisses you gently and pries your mouth open.*

Stranger: *she smiles and opens it, running her hands up his back.*

You: *sits us up and pulls away to kiss you neck before you see me.*

Stranger: *she throws her head back and moans softly, digging her nails into his flesh.*

You: *smiles into your neck* don't even know me and you've already fallen for me Clove?

Stranger: *she bites her lip, trying to contain her moans* I just… It feels so good!

You: *thinks of something and bites your neck does it now? * carries you deeper into the big garden.

Stranger: Oh god! *her body tenses as it fills with pleasure.*

You: *stops when I see a meadowish area and lays us down* you are a little minx now aren't you? *kisses your lips again*

Stranger: *she smiles into the kiss, nodding. She says between kisses* Oh. And what. Are you. Gonna Do. About it?

You: *growls against your lips and starts to tug your dress off* I think have an idea *notices its abit dark so you can't see me and starts kissing you again*

Stranger: *she lifts her arm up so the dress if off* Oh really? *she lunges into his lips, ripping his shirt off, the buttons popping off in different directions.*

You: In a hurry there aren't you *runs my hands down your sides making you shiver in pleasure.*

Stranger: *her legs tighten around his waist* Who wouldn't with a body like that? *she runs her hands up his muscles.*

You: *groans and kiss down your chest* same to you Clovely…

Stranger: *her back arches and she reaches back to take her bra off, flinging it into the grass.*

You: *unbuttons belt and tries to take off my pants.*

Stranger: *she slips them off for him, smiling as the moonlight catches his crystal blue eyes* God you're hot

You: *kisses your breast and smiles as the moon light shines on parts of your skin* I could say the same to you hot and beautiful.

Stranger: *she wraps her arms around his neck, moaning softly* Oh please!

You: *takes off your panties and throws them to the side, runs fingers inside your thighs and finds that your wet* already wet aren't you?

Stranger: *she moans gently, her body twitching with delight* Y-yes!

You: *slips a finger inside you* do you like this Clover? * kisses you sensually*

Stranger: Oh! *she gasps, her moans almost inaudible* Y-yes I do!

You: Your so hot and wet Clove! *slips two more fingers inside you and watches your glowing body.*

Stranger: Oh god, yes! *her body squirms under his touch, her pleasurable moans filling the air, her nails digging into his shoulders*

You: *slips his boxers off him and pulls his fingers out of you* Clove… *moans your name and settles between your thighs already hard for you*

Stranger: Mmm? *she looks at him, her chest rising and falling quickly*

You: *gazes at you lovingly* are you sure you ready?

Stranger: *she nods, biting her bottom lip slightly.*

You: Ok and Clove I love you… l*ight shines on my face and you can see me.*

Stranger: *she gasps slightly* C-Cato…

You: *slips inside you slowly not want to hurt you and kisses you.*

Stranger: *she moans into his lips, the mix of slight pain and intense pleasure filling her* Oh Cato!

You: *thrust slowly into you* Clove… *grips you waist and pulls you closer.*

Stranger: *she moans softly, burying her face into his shoulder, opening her legs wider for him.*

You: *wraps her legs around his waist* is the pain gone yet? *wants to move but until it stops hurting her*

Stranger: *she nods* Yeah… It's good

You: *starts going faster into her and kisses her neck biting and licking it*

Stranger: *she moans into his neck, her arms wrapped around his back and tugging at the back of his hair.*

You: *feels bits of sweat on his back and on her* Oh Clove I love you so damn much! *groans and thrust faster, his climax rising.*

Stranger: *she digs her nails into his skin, moaning louder* Yes! Oh yes! Cato! I can feel…!

You: *groans in pleasure and hugs you waist closer to him, feeling himself starting to cum inside you and kisses your lips.*

Stranger: *she kisses his lips, moaning into his mouth as she climaxes hard and intense.*

You: *release himself inside you and collapses on you*You feel so good! *breathes heavily on your neck.*

Stranger: *she breathes deep, rubbing his back softly* Why thank you… *she smiles.*

You: *slides out you when deflated and hugs you close to him*

Stranger: *she hugs him back* That was amazing

You: Yeah it was and so were you *kisses your cheek letting his lips linger.*

Stranger: *she smiles, closing her eyes slightly* So… Cato huh?

You: *blushes a bit and pulls his lips away but is still close to your face* yeah…

Stranger: *she looks down and mumbles slightly* You said you loved me

You: Well of course I do Clove I have since you were 9 and I was 11.

Stranger: *she blushes slightly* Really? *she bites her bottom lip slightly.*

You: Yeah, I was gonna tell you later at the party, but I guess it turn out abit differently then I imagined *smirks at you and his cheeks turn a bit pink.*

Stranger: Yeah a little bit… *she smiles and blushes more red* A lot more… interesting

You: Yeah.. *kisses your lips*

Stranger: *she kisses back* Cato?

You: Hmm yeah Clove? *nuzzles your neck.*

Stranger: *she feels her body tense up* Mm… I… I love you

You: *smiles at you and kisses you forehead* I love you too Clove *rubs you bare back.*

Stranger: *she cuddles up into his body, smiling* You should really stop with the neck thing, by the way

You: *smirks* don't act like you don't love it

Stranger: Exactly! I go all weak when you touch it…

You: Well my little Clover I'll doing to you a lot more often now! *kisses one side of your neck and place his hand on the other massaging it.*

Stranger: *she bites her bottom lip hard to contain her moans.* Ohhhh!

You: I love how you moan when I touch you, god your making me hard already

Stranger: *her eyes look straight into his, her lip still bitten, small moans escaping her throat.*

You: *pulls you on top of him* Clove I really would love to be inside you again more then ever but maybe we should wait until after this party or just ditch the place and go back to my house? *smirks at her.*

Stranger: *she gently rubs his the top of his thigh* I can wait to go back to yours… Can you?

You: *chuckles and kisses you* I'll try but it's so hard to resist you!

Stranger: *she smiles and stands up* Well you're just gonna have to then

You: *grabs my boxers and pants* tease…

Stranger: *she giggles, slipping her dress over her body, forgetting about the lingerie* I did say!

You: Forgetting your underwear now aren't you? *winks at you*

Stranger: *laughs* why it not like I'm gonna need it soon.

You: Ok Clove, you gonna make me take that dress off of you again!

Stranger: *walks to him and wraps her arms around his neck* the night is almost over… *Kiss yours lips and bites your bottom lip.*

You: *Moans into her lips and hugs her closer* Clove really…stop!

Stranger: *feels his arousal pressing on her stomach and let's go of him* ok ok. Come on let's get back to the party and then we can go to your house.

You: YES! *Grabs your hand and leads you back to the party but stops before we go inside.*

Stranger: What is it Cato?

You: *lifts her chin and kisses you quickly* I love you, Clove.

Stranger: *kisses you back* I love you too Cato.

You: Come lets get this party done! *drags her inside.*

Stranger: *follows him holding his hand tightly, then realizes, they left their masks in the garden!*

You have disconnected..

* * *

Just cute Omegle that I did with a stranger it was actually my 3rd omegle that i've ever done anyways hope you liked it!


End file.
